


Their Second Attempt

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Astrology, Basketball, Feels, High School, M/M, Rematch, Second year, Shuutoku, Winter Cup, star signs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, the Winter Cup is under way. The final match of the competition is moments from beginning. But who is it? Who is facing who? Surely Serin would be in the top two? Nope! Instead it's Rakuzan - obviously, versus their old foes Shuutoku! And Shuutoku's very own power duo, their shadow and light, are itching for vengeance. They're going to play for a win.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>((What if Midorima canonically does cool shit and people got to see it AU <br/>It's basically my response to a lack of Midorima love - our precious megane needs some hype around him after all ^3^))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Second Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me! I've been really active recently due to Reigisa Week and Christmas. As a New Year's resolution sorta thing, I opted into trying two things:  
> ~Writing less of the whole OC insert thing  
> ~Writing more on AO3  
> ~Writing more in 3rd person  
> I know my 3rd person narration is still shite but yanno~ You can't be amazing without hard work, we're not all part of the GOM!
> 
> This is the first of a mini fic I'm writing, the updates won't be exactly regular...BUT they'll happen, my studies are really full on but I really do love the idea of Midorima getting some sorta spotlight, especially since ((to my knowledge)) he is the only one of the GOM to have NOT gone into The Zone, in canon or in Extra Game!!! TT^TT

After a year of hard work, he had done it. Midorima Shintaro had actually done it. He had found someone who he knew he could work with to the highest levels. And all of the team's hard work was about to be expressed. After a year's worth of heavy training, the Generation of Miracles had met again at the Winter Cup, each team stronger and finely tuned and each miracle still wounded from their losses in the previous Winter Cup. The Inter-High had been won by Serin but that was not a huge blow to Midorima whatsoever, he had prospered and had his heart and mind set on winning the Winter Cup. 

 

The Shuutoku team are warming up, ready and raring for their game, funnily it was Serin who had fallen short at the start of the competition and were knocked out of the running for the trophy by Torou Academy and their smug ace, Aomine Daiki. Midorima had watched the games with his team and found it rather amusing how every match went - Kise was able to "avenge his senpai", as he had proclaimed and defeated Torou in the stead of Kasamatsu Yukio, who had spectated from the front of the stands, trying his damnedest not to cry over the blond's passion. After Kaijo's win, they faced off with Rakuzan and put up a decent fight but still lost. Midorima and Takao had led Shuutoku to victory against Yosen and that meant that the final two to face off were old teammates Midorima Shintaro and Akashi Seijuro.

 

As much as Midorima knew Akashi had changed, he was very much prepared for similar amounts of pressure against him just like last year. Only his perceptive friend, the hawk-eyed Takao Kazunari, understood how deep the wound really was in Midorima's soul. He had to win this time. He had to prosper so he could get over that status.

 

"Generation of Miracles. It's all about talent to outsiders. I wouldn't have had that title if I hadn't worked for it!" Takao winces in recollection. After Shuutoku lost to Rakuzan last year, it was a tremendous blow to the whole team and it hurt Midorima the most, he had come so far in a year, and had admitted it too. But he was still destroyed by the corrupt Akashi. 

 

Midorima sips his water and adjusts his glasses. He is the heart of the team, a different role for the once awkward teen. In a year, under the guidance of a new captain, Takao had been able to coax Midorima into social events, into investing interest in his teammates, and in exchange, many also invested their time in buying lucky items on game days. Takao had his on the bench beside Midorima's lucky item. Any benched subs were given the task to hold the items so they were on show. 

 

Midorima had heard Kise scoffing about it before but nobody can fault the assurance those items give each member of the team - beating Yosen isn't exactly a walk in the park. Beating any of the Generation of Miracles isn't a walk in the park. 

 

The game, due to start, was generating hype before the teams entered the court. Camera crews were interviewing the members of the Rakuzan team - seasoned veterans, the Uncrowned Kings, Nebuya, Hayama and Mibuchi. Akashi is avoiding the press, encouraging their dumbstruck first year Toushi that he'll be fine. The Akashi from before, as Midorima calls him, is far nicer than the one who had a God Complex. Takao, despite being scared of Akashi, wasn't as unnerved as last year. He knew what he was in for this time and was pretty sure that the strategy that the team agreed on would work. If Midorima could handle the weight on his shoulders. 

 

The press begin chatting to the Shuutoku team, asking them about the array of random items on the bench. Through muffled laughter, it is only Midorima that can answer seriously - "These are our lucky items. They'll give us an edge in today's match."

 

Though the reporter seems sceptical, he goes along with it, "So are these the starting line-up's items?"

 

"Yes." Takao replies, wrapping his arm around the green haired heart of Shuutoku, "The subs also have their lucky items on hand. They're between their feet. This game is going to be hard but we have a bit more assurance today thanks to the lucky items."

 

"Who is the luckiest today then?"

 

"That would be Shin-chan! Cancers are in for one hell of a lucky day!" 

 

"Then it's Scorpio." Midorima smiles at his teammate and commerade in arms, today was going to be one hell of a day - with both Midorima and Takao being ranked as lucky today, there was only one thing that could make this better.

 

"Who is the most unlucky?"

 

Midorima smirks a little bit at that question, and pushes up his glasses, indicating that he would be answering. Instead of facing the camera, however, the green haired Miracle looks over at Akashi.

 

"Sagittarius."


End file.
